


Something about him

by StealthSister



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthSister/pseuds/StealthSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair following Zevran's relationship with a female warden. </p><p>I don´t claim ownership to any of the characters, Bioware owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about him

I just cannot understand what she sees in him. She must know that he only wants one thing. She can't possibly trust him. I hate watching them sit by the fire with his hands all over her and even now he's making lewd comments to Wynne. The constant flirting. It never ends. If he isn't hitting on someone, he's asleep or sleeping with Kira. Or at least that's how it seems. 

The moment Kira approached me in Ostagar I thought my heart would stop beating. That long red hair, eyes so dark that they looked black and a wicked smile. She was beautiful. She still is. But now, now she sits on HIS lap. Damn assassin, I had a chance with her until he came along. We should have killed him. But nooooo. Now he sits there with the woman of my dreams, literally, and nibbles on her neck. Why do they have to do that in public? Isn't it bad enough that we have to listen to their endless rutting during the nights.

"My dear Alistair, would you like to join us?"

"What?!" I look shocked to the smirking assassin. Kira giggles softly while Zevran continues to stroke her back and behind.

"You were looking so intently at us, so I assumed you care to join us. Perhaps you would like to be the one sitting on my lap?" Zevran asks wiggling his eyebrows. 

I can't take it anymore. I shoot another murderous glare at Zevran and walk to woods accompanied by his laughter. 

\--------------------------------------

He's actually trying to convince Sten to join him in bed and she's standing right there! How dares he insult her like that!

"No."

"You cannot deny that you're not at least a bit tempted. You would be amazed of the things I can do."

"He is right about that Sten. Mister Arainai here has the most nimble fingers and wicked tongue." Kira comments over her shoulder. Zevran gives a bow to her.

"No."

"Fine, I can see when my company isn't wanted." Zevran says lifting his hands in surrender. I finally imagine that we can travel in peace, but alas...

"How about our quiet templar? Care to indulge us with tales of your training with other fit young men? Did you practice hand to hand combat rolling on the ground with your sparring partner? All sweaty and glistening and..."

"NO!" I could hear her laughing in front of the group.

"Leave the poor boy alone. Not everyone are as perverted as you." She says stopping to wait for the rest of us.

"Sad, but true. Such a shame. Luckily I have you to satisfy my perverted desires." The blond haired assassin declares while wrapping his arms around her and grabbing her backside.

"Darkspawn!" Sten yells, running towards six hurlocks that appear from the woods. Even I have to admit that the assassin is good at killing. He has been training Kira as well and they spar together often. And it shows. They move as one deadly unit. Her movement reminds me of dancing and I guess his does too (although I would never admit it to anyone). After all, he trained her, more or less.

"Alistair!" 

I hear her scream and turn around to see a hurlock right in front of me. How did it get so close to me? Before I can react, tip of a short sword appears at its chest. As it crumbles to the ground I see Zevran standing behind it freeing his sword from its back. Without any hesitation he spins around and throws the dagger from his other hand to the neck of another hurlock that is approaching Kira from a blind spot. It was the last one.

"Nice throw." She says approvingly while yanking the dagger and giving it back to Zevran.

"Well I had to do something. He was going to grab you from behind. And that, my dear, is my job." Zevran comments while smirking at her with a dark look at his eyes. I can see it mirroring at her eyes. She laughs and pulls him to a kiss. Once they come out for air, I can hear him whispering to her ear something about privacy and wicked tongue. And once again I can't listen to their talking anymore and walk away.

\-------------------------------------

King! She is making me a king! Why?! When have I ever given any indication that I want to rule anything? Maybe if I'm lucky the archdemon will kill me before the coronation. I honestly thought that she was going to choose Anora. She said she would. Anora stood against her father for that promise. Loghain hated that and actually dared to challenge Kira to a duel even though he must have known that she was injured at arl Howes castle. I have never been more thankful for Zevran as I was then. He stood in front of her and announced that he was her champion. The fight was short, ugly, and ended in Loghains defeat by Zevrans poisons and death by Kira's hand. And then... Then she told everyone that I was to become king! I didn't agree to this. I agreed to be a Grey Warden, not some puppet on a throne. Because a puppet I would be, I know nothing of politics or economics or other things ending -ics. I have to talk her to her. I can't do this.

\---------------------------------

Finally. There she is. I had to run around the castle and every single person was bowing or curtseying at me. I walk towards her standing in a small alcove but stop in the shadows when I notice Zevran next to her. It looked like they had been there for awhile and she was clearly upset. What had he done now?

"Why?"

"You are still healing, my love. Even though I trust your ability to take care of yourself, it doesn't mean that you always have to."

"Why?" 

"I like to take care of you every once in awhile."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Why?"

He let out a frustrated sigh and pulled her in his arms. "Because my life was empty before you and now I'm afraid to think a world without you."

She didn't answer. They just stood there holding each other. 

"Thanks." She said after awhile.

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I need you and trusting me when I don't."

"Always." He kisses her softly, picks her in his arms and carries her towards their room.

I move from the shadows and look after them. I always thought we should have killed him on sight. I never trusted him. But I guess Kira saw something in Zevran the rest of couldn't see. For some reason it makes me feel better. If she can tame a perverted antivan assassin, I can handle being a king. After all, compared to that being king is easy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction EVER. There probably is more than a few spelling mistakes. So have mercy, english isn´t my native language.


End file.
